everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/Which Soulmate AU for which ship?
There are literally hundreds of soulmate au's and I have a lot of OC ships, so I've decided to play a little game with them and assign my ships one of the soulmate au's that I think fits them the most. Obviously I won't be using every single soulmate au, just my favorites, and if you know of any other au's feel free to let me know. The black splotch au I call it the black splotch au, it's when people are born with a black mark in the place where your soulmate touches you for the first time and it turns bright colors once they do. I love this au because I can just imagine some super nerdy girl with a black splotch on her fingertips. She goes to the library, brushes fingers with someone as she takes a book of the shelf, and when she goes home she realizes her fingertips are now all the colors of the rainbow. As for the ship? I think it would fit William and Clarey. William would have liked Clarey since they were kids, but be too scared to touch her, and he'd have a black mark from the middle of his back, that branches out in to two around his middle. Clarey would have the black marks all along her arms and hands, but neither would connect the dots until she gives him that hug. First thing they thought au This is the au where the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you is tatooed on your skin. That is just plain funny in my opinion, because what if you thought: "Walk faster you idiot", or something, and you happened to have thought that at your soulmate. The ship? Definately Willy and Mew . They were rivals when they first saw each other, so Mew's would be something like: "It's a good thing he's good looking or else I'd totally maime him", and Willy's would be "Kitty's got a tiger side! Meow." Hetereochromia au This is the au where your right eye is your natural color and your left eye is your soulmate's color and once you meet your soulmate, it changes to match your natural color. I love this, because I think it would be cool to have hetereochromia, and the idea that someone is literally out there just like you, would be comforting. The ship? Larkin and Opal . There eyes are so close in color, they wouldn't notice when they changed, and once someone pointed out, they would both become total stuttering messes as they tried to argue that they didn't. Singing Au This is the one where once a person start's singing, the other one immedietly joins in. I love to sing, so if that actually happened, I can just imagine my soulmate thinking: "Really? Now!" The ship it fits the best in my opinion is Roxanne and Mickey . Roxanne would sing to distract herself and Mickey would suddenly join in and be all confused. Likewise, Mickey would sing to make himself feel better, and Roxanne would suddenly join in and then it would all make sense. Injury Au This is a little sadder. It's the au where if a person get's injured in anyway, their soulmate's body feels the pain as well. That's sad when you think about it, but to lighten it up, if one person was extremely clumsy and just always running into things, their soulmate must be very worried. The ship? Ember and Comely . Comely broke both of his knees really badly when he was younger, and I can just imagine Ember in ehr tower, siuddenly feeling pain shoot through her knees and she can barely walk until suddenly she can when his knees heal. Likewise, when Ember got that scar on her wings, Comely would feel pain on his back and it would lesson, but never fully go away. Messages Au So i just think this one is too cute not to share. It's when whatever you draw or write on your skin, like a little note to remind you you have a meeting later, or a doodle of a flower when your bored, appears on your soulmate's body. The ship, is Panacea and Joey . Panacea would doodle when she was bored, little things like flowers or tiny kittys, and Joey would see them, and hold out hope that it was Panacea because he knew of her habits, and Hoey would be so afraid he'd forget things, he'd write his schedule or his homework assignments on his arm, and Panacea would see them. Eventually the two of them would write notes to each other, and then they'd finally understand. That's all for now! I'd love to hear what au's fit best with your OC ships. Category:Blog posts